Roller bearing apparatuses are found in a variety of applications from wind turbines to mining equipment. Typically, roller bearing apparatuses include two races, a plurality of rolling elements between the races, and a roller assembly that separates and guides the rolling elements. Usually one of the races is held fixed. As one of the races rotates, it causes the rolling elements to rotate as well which, in turn, reduces rotational friction between the races. In addition to reducing rotational friction, roller bearing apparatuses typically support bearing loads by transmitting loads between the rolling elements and the races.
However useful, roller bearing apparatuses tend to wear out with use and/or fail without warning. For example, wind turbine gear boxes commonly suffer bearing failure at about one fifth of the designed life expectancy. Many of these bearing failures result from micro pitting, race scuffing, galling, overheating, fatigue failure, flaking, fretting, and other damage due to friction and/or repeated loading and unloading of the rolling elements on the races.
Therefore, manufacturers and users of roller bearing apparatuses continue to seek improved roller bearing apparatus designs and manufacturing techniques.